


Tucked In

by RadarsTeddyBear



Series: Ducktober 2018 [31]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Family, Fictober, Gen, prompt: tucked in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-13 21:36:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16480196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadarsTeddyBear/pseuds/RadarsTeddyBear
Summary: Scrooge puts Lena to bed on her first night back from the Shadow Realm.Part 2 of 2.





	Tucked In

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: [Tucked In](http://radarsteddybear.tumblr.com/post/169006603389/whumpreads-i-dont-draw-but-ive-been-thinking).

“All right, lass.  Let’s get you to bed.”

Scrooge walked Lena to her new bedroom, a comforting hand on her shoulder.  After a bath that had left Lena’s skin rubbed raw, she and Scrooge had sat down in the living room, sipping hot cocoa and talking.  Talking about Magica, what Scrooge and his family had been up to, what the Shadow Realm was like, how Lena was feeling after everything that had happened, about the concept of family.  And how Lena was now a part of theirs.

“Webby’s right next door, so she’ll be close by if ye need anything,” Scrooge said, pointing to Webby’s room.  He pushed open the door next to it and snapped on the light. “And here’s your room.”

The first thing that Lena noticed was that it was empty.  There was a bed, and a night table, and a dresser, and a door that Lena figured probably led to a closet.  The floor was made of wood, and there was an area rug next to the bed. And a window. And that was pretty much it.

“Beakley said she put more blankets in the closet there if ye get cold.  I’ll have her get ye some pyjamas tomorrow, but tonight I suppose ye’ll be stuck with that.”  Scrooge nodded to Lena’s shirt.

“It’s ok,” Lena said.

Scrooge padded over to the bed and turned down the covers.

“If ye need anything in the night, Webbigail’s next door, Beakley’s next to her, the boys are down in the south wing, and I’m on the north side,” Scrooge said as Lena got into bed.  “And Donald’s in the houseboat out back, on the off chance that you need him in particular. And ye know you’re welcome just about anywhere in the Manor. Webby can show you around tomorrow and tell ye what’s off limits.  Mostly for yer own safety.”

The bed was soft and the blankets worn.  They rubbed up against Lena’s overscrubbed skin, which stung a little, but not in a bad way.  Scrooge pulled the blankets up around Lena so she was tucked in all nice and cozy. Tears sprung to Lena’s eyes, and she wasn’t quite sure why.  Impulsively, she threw her arms around Scrooge.

“Thank you, Uncle Scrooge,” Lena said, burying her face in his shirt.

For a single, terrifying moment, Lena was afraid she’s miscalculated, that she’d gone too far, but then she felt Scrooge’s arm wrap around her shoulders.

“You’re welcome, Lena,” he said, and if Lena didn’t know better, she would have sworn that he sounded choked up.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to everyone who's come along on this ride, whether you read every one-shot or just picked out some here and there. I'd also like to give a special thank you to everyone who's left kudos and taken the time to comment :)


End file.
